User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Tart
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Tart from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. , Darc, Joan of Arc, La Pucelle d'Orléans, the Maiden of Orleans, Jeanette |image = TartCardKoishi.png |class = Saber |stars = 5 |jname = タルト |id = 20 |cost = 16 |mlevel = 90 |atk = 1,831/11,766 |hp = 2,133/14,479 |gatk = 12,902 |ghp = 15,782 |voicea = Horie Yui |illus = Masugitsune/Kawazu-ku |attribute = Star |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.63% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 21% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |cc = QABBB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 6 |traits = Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= Further increases their defense by 30% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self attack advantage against all classes for 3 attacks, 1 turn. (Deals 1.5x damage against them.) Reduces own NP gauge by 15%. Demerit |leveleffect = Debuff Res + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants one ally Invincibility for 1 turn. Grants them Instant-Kill Immunity for 1 turn. Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Deals 1000 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP except self. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 3000 |c2 = 4000 |c3 = 5000 |c4 = 6000 |c5 = 7000 }} |-| Rank '-'= Deals 1000 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP except self. Increases party's attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 3000 |c2 = 4000 |c3 = 5000 |c4 = 6000 |c5 = 7000 |2chargeeffect = Attack + |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% }} |-| Doppel= Damage + |l1 = 975% |l2 = 975% |l3 = 975% |l4 = 975% |l5 = 975% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 5000 |c2 = 5000 |c3 = 5000 |c4 = 5000 |c5 = 5000 |2chargeeffect = Attack + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 20% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 20% |2c5 = 20% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts